


Sick

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is sick and Sho takes care of him - as good as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Day six: Write a sick fic. Something short, no dialog.

Sho knew that there’s something wrong with Jun when he heard a loud groan coming from under the blanket. A minute later, Jun walked to the kitchen with a messy bed hair (which Sho really love) and a frown. He’s been sneezing non-stop and Sho knew that he won’t get his usual miso soup that day. Jun sat on the chair and put his hands on the dining table while holding his head. Sho offered the coffee that he had just made and the younger man took a sip of it. Sho then shoved a tissue box toward Jun. Jun wanted to thank him but he couldn’t stop the sneezing. His eyes and nose were red. Sho took Jun’s hand and brought him back to the room and patted the bed, asking him to lie down and rest. He promised Jun that he would cook something and he wouldn’t burn the kitchen (hopefully).  
  
Sho took the phone and called Nino, asking him for a good and easy to make porridge recipe. After lots of teasing on his sudden interest in making porridge and lots of explanations, Nino finally promised Sho that he would sent his mom’s recipe to Sho. A moment later, a message came and Sho quickly rewrite the recipe that Nino had sent him on a piece of paper. He then went to the kitchen and rumbled through the cabinets to find all the ingredients. While looking at Nino’s recipe, he put all the ingredients in the pot and put it on the stove. Then, he took the first aid box and went to the bedroom. He sat beside Jun and put his hand on Jun’s temple. He took a thermometer and asked for Jun to open his mouth to measure his temperature. 40°C! He was shocked to see the temperature. Sho rummaged through the box and found a cooling pad. He put it on Jun’s temple and kissed his temple, whispering that he’ll come back to check on him after he made sure that he didn’t burn the porridge.  
  
Sho quickly ran and turn off the fire when he noticed that the porridge was already boiling. He took a deep breath of relieved as he took off the lid and mixed it. Jun would kill him if he made the kitchen messy. He went to take a large bowl and pour the porridge inside it. Then, he took a spoon and put the bowl together with the spoon on a tray. After that, Sho went to the fridge and took an orange juice, pour it into a glass. After arranging his bowl and glass on the tray, he carefully brought the tray into the bedroom and woke Jun up from his slumber. Sho took a spoon and fed Jun the porridge. To his surprised, Jun managed to finish it and somehow it made Sho very proud of his cooking skill. He gave Jun the juice and asked the younger man to go back to sleep. Jun stared at Sho with his puppy ice and pulled his hand, asking Sho to stay with him. Sho smiled as he put the tray on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed. He slipped his hand under Jun’s head and pulled the younger man closer. Jun snuggled into Sho’s warmth and closed his eyes, smiling as he dozed off again.


End file.
